Rapid Descent
by Prettyhex04
Summary: When an unexpected plane crash occurs in the middle of the Indian ocean, one question remains. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**So I know most of the time I upload longer chapters but I'm planning for this one to be considerably shorter than the others. I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. **

**As always, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this and if you want me to continue or not. **

**Thanks x**

"Felicity Smoak?" the male voice to her right spoke aloud, jolting her out of her thoughts.

Turning her head in the direction of the voice, Felicity's eyes fell upon the broad figure instantly recognised to be one from the army by the way he held himself (and definitely not by the shirt he wore either).

"Yes?"

"Felicity…you're a friend of John Diggle's right?" twisting in his seat to see her more fully, the man in question diverted the majority of his attention to her, also giving her a better view of him in the process. He was a broad, well-built man and sort of reminded her of Digg as well but he didn't have that sense of comfort whenever she was near him though.

"Yep that's me. Who are you?"

"Oh yeah, sorry…I'm Jason Robertson, same section John was, we actually got out together but went our separate ways from there. How's he doing by the way?"

"Yeah he's doing well…do you know Lyla Michaels by any chance?"

"Do I know Lyla? Course I do. When they were actually married he wouldn't goddamn shut up about her"

"Yep that's her, well now they've got a baby girl called Andy, he's adorable"

"Really, huh imagine that, Digg's got a little boy and he named him after his brother…I bet that's one hell of a sight to see"

"He's only a couple months old and he's already got him wrapped round his little finger…well actually more or less all of us, but mostly the men of the group. Beneath that entire tough exterior there's a soft hearted teddy bear when you don't irritate them of course"

"As most men are….Digg said that you're his little sister basically, I haven't seen him in ages. Maybe I can visit some time when I'm not too busy"

"I think he'd like that, hey maybe you can make that a surprise for him"

"That's a pretty good idea, except for the fact that he's trained to on alert at all times and the habit is pretty hard to break"

* * *

><p>As Felicity and Jason began diving further into their conversation, they were abruptly interrupted by the plane suddenly shaking before a bang reverberated around the area inside, making all of the 108 passengers scream out in surprise also causing Jason's hand to flash down to Felicity's wrist and tighten his hold.<p>

"What's going on?" Felicity asked, twisting her upper body in her seat to see behind her, everyone on board was just as frazzled as they were.

"I'm not sure…but I'm going to find out" he replied as he released her wrist to work his way to the pilot section of the plane, pausing to quickly chat to one of the stewardesses before ducking inside the compartment.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours before Jason finally emerged from the pilot's section of the plane, returning to sit in his seat beside her.<p>

"Is everything alright up there?" she found herself asking before she truly thought about it but when Jason hesitated, turning to look around him as if there was a traitor within the passengers, before answering her and he whispered over to her.

"Not really….we just blew an engine, we can't stay up in the air for much longer and the other one might give out as well, there's no knowing about these kind of thing"

"What?" she knew it was stupid in asking the question in the first place but she honestly couldn't help it, she was freaking out inside but what use would it do apart from causing everybody else to panic as well then what help would that do?

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is the captain speaking. I am sorry to tell you but I don't think we are going to be able to make it to our intended destination for we have lost one of our engines. You need to need to prepare for a ditched landing, please listen carefully to the instructions from our stewardesses"

Her heart pounded in her ears as Felicity felt Jason's hand slide into her own, gripping it firmly.

"Under the seats are a life jacket, the stewardesses will demonstrate how it is put on and then they will demonstrate the crash position. Good luck to us all, and may God be with you"

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still as they all felt more than heard the second engine blowing up in smoke as the plane lost all power, the aisle being encased in pitch black, and began to fall towards the earth in eerie silence, the only sound registering was her heavy breaths fading into the nothingness before her.<p>

An empty void of thoughts swirled around her as the only thing she could focus on was the fire slowly suffocating her from the inside out and the screams of the people around her, the only thing zoning her out was the hand gripping her own.

It was agonising listening to the ear-splitting screams and cries of pain as the number of people decreased significantly.

Then…nothing


	2. Chapter 2

**So I think I might stick with the shorter chapters and see how this goes, if you guys prefer me uploading longer chapters, let me know.  
><strong>

**As always, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Thanks and enjoy! x**

Distorted sounds were the only things she could hear as the storm roared in her ears.

"Felicity! Felicity, can you hear me?" Jason's voice came into focus. "Come on Felicity, please, wake up!" her world began shaking then and she knew she had to follow the instructions being shouted into her ear.

Groaning, the second Felicity came to, panic seized her, claimed her as its victim.

"Hey, hey, you're okay, you're alright" a hand pressed up against her cheek, warmth spiking through her skin causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"What happened? Where are we?" bringing the palm of her hand to her forehead, she tried to ward off the oncoming headache before focussing more fully when Jason didn't reply. Sitting up slowly, taking in her surroundings, the immediate stench of salt swamped her senses.

Oh hell no.

"…we survived the plane crash, right now the left wing of the plane is the only thing that's keeping us all afloat" Jason provided as he banded his arm about her shoulders and pulled her into his chest as her gaze met 21 other heads (well 20 excluding Jason of course).

There had originally been 108 passengers on that plane.

Oh God.

"Do you know where we are currently?" Felicity turned her head to look at Jason, who was huddling himself close to Felicity.

"I'm not sure but we're definitely somewhere in the Indian Ocean, near Australia and Indonesia. There's a good chance that either someone's going to find us or we'll hit land, don't worry though, I'll keep you safe I promise"

"I don't doubt that for a minute"

* * *

><p>"Land, I see land in the distance!" One of the other survivors exclaimed in delight, relief from not having to stay floating randomly in the middle of the ocean where they were completely vulnerable.<p>

Jason's head perked up from where it rested atop hers as her forehead nestled against his shoulder.

"How far out?" he asked.

"About several miles but we can make it before nightfall at the current rate we're going. Let's just hope someone is able to find us" another man, an army soldier by the looks of his dog tags hanging from his neck, she presumed notified Jason as he brought her a little closer to him.

As Jason and Chad, the army soldier, discussed their current inventory, Felicity took note of the passengers on board the wing and her eyes zoned in on a woman curled up taking what seemed like panicked breaths.

"I'll be back in a minute Jason" rising to her feet, Felicity carefully made her way to the woman and sat down beside her. "Hey, are you okay?" at her voice, the woman's head perked up from its current position between her knees where they were drawn to her chest.

"No…not really, I'm afraid of all this. It's not good for my baby I'm only three months in, what if something happens, what if I'm not able to survive? Will we both…oh God…" the rest of her sentence trailed off as Felicity placed her hand on the woman's shaking shoulders and squeezed lightly, causing her attention to snap back up to her again.

"We're all going to be fine. There are people on board this wing that will protect us, _all _of us. So don't worry. As a group, we protect one another and that's exactly what we're going to do. You're not alone now alright, here come with me" holding out her hand, the woman gratefully accepted it with a smile and pulled herself up; they both wandered back to Jason and Chad. "I'm Felicity by the way and this is Jason and Chad"

"Hi, I'm Rochelle. I'm sorry for panicking but I really can't help it" out of instinct Rochelle's hand came to rest over her speed bump belly. "I'm only three months in and it's my first time, I don't really know what to expect to be honest"

"You'll be fine; we all are going to be fine. We've got enough supplies to last and once we search for more on that island then we'll be good to go"

"By any chance if we find some sort of remains of a device that somehow still works, I can possibly bounce a signal of the satellites and contact help" Felicity pitched in, throwing in her talents in any way possible to get them out of this situation.

"Okay, so that's the plan. Once we wash up on land, we'll begin searching but mainly we need to set up some sort of base for ourselves to sleep at night because who knows how long we'll be out here by ourselves" Chad pieced together everything he and Jason had been speaking of as Jason reeled Felicity in to sit back beside him and Rochelle taking up the other space at Felicity's side, resting her aching head on her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Thanks x**

"Oliver, have you heard from Felicity yet?"

"Nope, why I thought she was still on board her flight?" Digg asked as he and Oliver made his way to Verdant where they were meeting Sara, Tommy, Roy and Thea.

"It's just the flight duration has taken longer than it should've, we should have heard from her by now"

"How long has it been?"

"About four hours over"

"Four hours? You're right, we should've heard back from her by now" Oliver replied as they made their ways over to their waiting friends.

"Ollie, what's wrong? You look like you've taken a socking to the gut" Sara frowned when they joined the other four.

"It's Felicity. Her flight's supposed to have landed by now" he informed them as he took up the free seat next to Thea and pulled out his phone but just as he was about to ring her phone, his own began ringing. Glancing at the ID, Oliver frowned.

"Lance?"

"Queen, we've got a problem"

"What's up?"

"You know Ms. Smoak was on a flight that was supposed to land over four hours ago, well they've lost all tracking of it"

"What! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he stood abruptly, gaining the attention of his friends around him as he began pacing to vent anger welling up inside him. "Where is she then?"

"That's the thing, we don't know. Anything could've happened but they think the plane went down somewhere in the Indian Ocean. Before they lost connections, one of their engines blew up and knowing those sorts of planes, it wouldn't take long for the other to go"

"Also meaning she could be somewhere swimming around in the ocean right now and there's nothing we can do to help her!" he growled over the phone.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Lance replied angrily. "Look I know she means a lot to you but she's like a daughter to me alright. Right now Laurel and I are doing as much as we can on our end, if there's anything that you could do to help them would be greatly appreciated. Around a hundred and eight passengers were on that flight along with Felicity"

"The thought that you'd have to ask me that Lance, I'll do everything in my power to bring her back I give you my word on that. She's coming home" Oliver said before hanging up.

"Ollie, what's happening?" Sara asked as Oliver stormed through the rest of the club, towards the basement where pretty much everyone (excluding Lance, Laurel and his mother) knew now he spent most of his day at.

"It's Felicity. Her plane's gone down somewhere in the Indian Ocean and we're going to find her and bring her back home, if it's the last thing I do" he answered, everybody following him down into the lair.

"What?" Thea froze.

Over the past few weeks she and Felicity had hit it off after Walter left and her mother had locked herself up in her room, Felicity told Thea that it will always get better after time, time being the best cure. After that they became best friends, spending free lunches and afternoons gossiping and shopping to the dismay of Oliver.

"How are we going to be able to find her Ollie, she could be absolutely anywhere!" she cried out, Roy wrapping his arms round his girlfriend and bringing her to his chest.

"Thea, listen to me, we are going to find her. She's going to be alright, there's a good chance that she's survived and working her own way out of there. It is Felicity remember, who better to look after themselves than her?"

"You're right, but Ollie. I don't want to lose her, we've already lost dad and Walter…we can't lose her too"

"I know Speedy. She will come home, I will bring her home. I promise you that"

"Oliver I brought up the list of passengers Lance sent to your phone and I know somebody on the that plane" Digg's voice caught Oliver's attention from where he stood next to one of his desks hoarding cases of his and Roy's arrows.

"Who?"

"An old army buddy of mine, Jason Robertson, he's good at what he does and I've told him about Felicity so he knows about her and I think he'll be able to recognise her. If he's with her, she's going to be alright. He's a survivor, helped me along several tours in Afghan"

"Let's just hope they're going to be safe" Oliver lowered his voice to speak to Digg as Sara came over to the two men.

"I may have an idea. Nyssa's met Felicity and has said herself that she likes her, she may be willing to help us, I'll have to ask her"

"Sara, no, what if they try and get you back in the League again?" Oliver turned to the other blonde to his side.

"Ollie this is Felicity we're talking about, she saved my arse and took a bullet for me, I can't just let her die out there and if that means risking it with the League then so be it, I don't care as long as she comes home to us"

"We can use our reputation to send out multiple search parties where did Lance say the plane went down again?" Tommy came to stand beside Sara.

"Somewhere in the Indian Ocean but we don't have exact coordinates so it means we're going to have to be searching blind"

"I'll call Walter, he likes Felicity as well. Maybe he can help us" Thea retrieved her phone from her purse and began calling before Oliver could even mutter a word against it.

"That's a good idea we're going to need all the help we can get" Digg said before focusing his attention mainly on the monitors that were strictly Felicity's but in this case there was one hell of an exception.

Each member of the team diverted to focus on their own task to do what they could to help find Felicity's fallen plane and the rest of the passengers but distracted thoughts plagued Oliver's mind. What if she hadn't survived? What if she was dead somewhere at the bottom of the sea, where he was supposed to end up?

The thought of her cold, stiff body floating somewhere within the midst the vast sea alone and afraid sent chills up his spine.

He couldn't think of it like that. She was alive, he could feel it. He was bringing her home if it was the last thing he did, she had done it for him and he couldn't lose her now or ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe how long it's been since I've actually uploaded a chapter of Rapid Descent so I'm changing that so I'll be making uploads every day for you guys. I'm trying another way of instead writing the story as I go along, instead now writing the entire story before uploading a chapter, here's hoping I prefer this method. **

**Anyways as always, leave a review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Thanks and enjoy x**

"Alright, everybody listen up. We have no idea who or what is on this island or if it's safe, so stay with the group and don't fall behind. Out of all, stay quiet, in case we set something off" Chad called out as he took charge of leading the group as Felicity and Jason took control of the directions with Jason's compass, Rochelle sticking close to Felicity's side all the while.

"Okay move out!" Chad called out where the remaining survivors were huddled up on the beach besides the rocks.

* * *

><p>"Jason, Chad! There's a cave over here, maybe we can use this as our base for the period in which we'll be staying here" Felicity called out to the two guys leading the group.<p>

"Good call" Chad said as he halted the group and began searching through the cave with Jason watching his back.

Taking the chance to document what kinds of people were amidst the survivors, Felicity catalogued the different faces.

There were soldiers, business men, two people who looked to be on their honeymoon and those of which were probably just on vacation.

In a matter of minutes Chad and Jason returned to the group and began to lead them inside the cave where they began to settle themselves down, praying for their rescue.

"Alright Jason you stay here with Felicity, Rochelle and the others while James, Mike, Ralph, Murphy, Flynn and myself go search the forest to see what we can find"

"Good luck" Felicity called out to the small group of soldiers, receiving multiple nods from the men, before they all set out.

* * *

><p>"Oliver!" Moira's voice exclaimed as she strode into the police station with Laurel in step as the two of them approached Oliver, who was in the middle of a conversation with Digg.<p>

"Mother can't you see I'm busy right now!" he replied with a growl as Thea stepped to his side from where she had leant up against one of the other detective's desks, finding out if there was anything more that she could do to help Felicity and the other potential survivors.

"What is the meaning of all this?" it was more than evident to him that she was talking about his personal involvement in the missing plane case.

"It's quite simple; Felicity was on board that plane that went missing over the Indian Ocean. Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to return to helping SCPD find her and the other remaining passengers" with that he once again turned his back on his mother, which only served to infuriate her further.

"Why is this Felicity woman so special to you? She's just your secretary, nothing else…oh God, you haven't gotten her pregnant have you?" the spite in her tone towards Felicity was the sole component he picked out from that sentence.

"Mother! I am allowed to have friends without meaning that I'm sleeping with them and Felicity is one of my _best friends who I care about a lot_, we do not sleep together, we are friends! Why is it so unheard of for me to have a woman as a friend? Ever since I began working at QC as the CEO after Walter stepped down from the position, Felicity has been there for me _as a friend _watching my back that is the reason I promoted her to my Executive Assistant, not my secretary. I needed somebody that I could trust working by my side and since the beginning I've always trusted Felicity. So don't _you dare_ call her _nothing else_ because she's not" Oliver growled at the pair before stalking off to find Digg, who had continued the conversation with Lance, leaving his mother and Laurel both gaping in his wake like fish.

"Oliver!" Moira cried out as tried to follow but was stopped by Thea.

"I think you've said more than enough, right now it is best if you just leave…before you cause any more harm to anyone" following in the steps of her brother, Thea left Moira in utter shock, her mouth left open.

"Isn't there anything else we can do for any of them Quentin?" Thea wondered aloud as she halted at her brother's side, gripping his hand in her own to offer somewhat of a reassurance.

"I'm unfortunate to be telling you this but we have not heard a word about their whereabouts since the crash. We are not sure about our next steps towards the case, basically we're sitting ducks without so much as a scrap of evidence to go on" Lance paced back and forth as he ran his hands through his hair.

"So what now" Tommy asked as he took the seat beside Diggle sitting on couple stray computer chairs.

"I haven't the slightest idea"

* * *

><p>"Lissy…I'm scared" Rochelle whispered to Felicity as she sat with her knees to her chest while Felicity began sharpening a series of arrows (the irony wasn't lost on her), catching her attention. When she frowned Rochelle explained further. "What if something happens to me and Mason never even knows about my little secret? What if I give birth here, what if something goes wrong…oh God, what if I lose my baby?"<p>

"Hey Elle, listen to me. No matter what happens on this island I will never stop being there for you 100% alright. Besides stop worrying, and yes I know it's customary for a mother to worry, you're not going to lose this child I'm going to make sure of it even if I have to deliver him/her myself. Mason will meet his child and I'm sure he'll be a wonderful father because he'll have you to guide him anyways. Everything will be fine, I promise" before she could even think about it, Rochelle threw herself into her arms and hugged her with all her might as sobs wracked her body, making her cling tighter onto Felicity.

"Thank you Liz, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you"

"Oh I do, being pissing all the men off with your pregnancy hormones. Besides, like I'm going to miss that part, it's the best. I have this friend back in Starling that gave birth to her little girl about eleven months ago now and I was with her every step of the way" when Rochelle began laughing into her shoulder, Felicity knew she'd be alright.

"How are you two doing?" Jason's voice called out from the rock he had situated himself upon, keeping watch upon both her and Rochelle while keeping his eyes on the entrance of the cave in case someone may to wander in that he considered unknown and potentially a threat.

"We're fine, just having a womanly moment so butt out!" Felicity's response not only got herself and Rochelle laughing but Jason chuckling, the rest of the survivors huddling themselves closer to Felicity, apparently she'd taken the role of mother hen or in this case the cave mother.

"Please, don't beat around the bush or anything, just come straight out with it why don't you" Jason chuckled, hands both raised in the air.

"Gladly"

Shaking his head, Jason returned the majority of his attention to the entrance once again but also concentrating on sharpening his knife with his switchblade.

During when they had all taken into account their current situation Jason, Felicity and Chad had decided it would be a good idea to have something to defend themselves with so most of the men had selected a knife of some kind out of stones around the cave while Felicity had chosen a bow and arrows since she would have the position of protecting Rochelle and her baby so meaning Jason had told her she would be staying further behind the point of action so it had seemed like the best weapon.

Besides Jason knew Digg had given her lessons in defence and weaponry so didn't seemed to be worried at all, if only he knew that she had been taught by a vigilante on how to properly wield a bow and arrow of any kind, including one carved from the fallen trees surrounding the cave.

"Jason!" Chad's voice came from the entrance and snapped Felicity's focus back onto the returning soldiers now joining them in creating more weapons. "Felicity you might want to take a look, you may be able to salvage something from it"

"From what?" she responded as one of the multiple other women replaced her position at Rochelle's side, who wasn't so happy about the sudden change, as she made her way over to the guys.

"We found this on the beach it may have washed up from the plane wreckage, do you think you can do something with it and somehow contact somebody"

Depositing the remains of the device in front of her on the rock near the entrance, Felicity gasped in excitement as she kneeled beside the device as her eyes scanned over the boxing, recognising it instantly.

"Oh my God, this is fantastic!"

"Please tell me you can do something to get us off of here" Jason asked as he kneeled down beside her.

"Yes there is however, it's been in the crash so I'm not even sure what's under here or mainly if it even works"

"If you have to fix it, how long would it take?" Chad joined the two on the ground.

"I don't know until I find out how if there's any damage or how bad it is but I think I may be able to fix it. It may take about a couple more months at least to fix it"

"If you need any help, I'll give as much help as I can"

"Thanks Chad but I think you guys mostly need to focus on the rest of us actually surviving this whole ordeal and I'll mainly concentrate on getting this fixed"

"Seems like a plan to me but let any of us know if you need some help, I'm sure all of us are more than willing to give you a hand in fixing it"

As the two men returned to their posts, Felicity carried the device to one of the more elevated sections of the cave where she generally slept during the past few days.


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologises that I haven't been able to upload in a couple days, school stuff and all that lot..._fun, huh_. Anyways, I'm really moving through this story so hope you're enjoying this and please leave a review to tell me your thoughts on this story, hopefully I've managed to pull off the idea I originally thought of in my head. **

**Thanks and enjoy x**

Rubbing his shaking hands through the scruffs of his hair, reminding him that he hadn't shaved nor had a haircut since the time he had originally found out about the plane crashing, Oliver couldn't help but stop pacing back and forth.

It had been five months since all of this had started, and during these past months he hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep for ages. He hasn't been able to get his mind off the image of Felicity somewhere cast off in the Indian sea and possibly completely on her own, the thought not ceasing to haunt him at night especially. For the past few months most of his time had been spent split between the lair, the police station with Lance and back at the mansion with Thea, Tommy, Digg, Roy and Moira (who surprisingly began helping him willingly after she realised just how much Felicity kept Oliver in the right state and also just how much he needed her, so began using her power of authority to search for ways to bring her home to him).

Never in any of their lives had they ever seen Oliver as out of his depth as he was now.

"Oliver, I hate being the one to ask you this but have you considered the thought of Felicity not being able to survive the experience, she could've perished in the crash" Lance sighed as his head snapped up and shot him a death glare because if looks could kill, Lance would be so far dead right now.

"You mean do I think she's even alive? What, are you giving up on her already Quentin? Do you really have _that _much faith in her?" he exclaimed while standing, hands clenching into tight fists causing Digg to step to his side if he was needed to calm him down.

"Oliver you need to calm down, that's not what I meant and you know it! You're not the only one who cares about her, we all do! So don't think that anybody's giving up on her. She's like a daughter to me alright! I'm not losing her as well!" Quentin shouted, standing on the opposite side of the coffee table to Oliver.

"Then why haven't we found her yet?" Oliver growled, the animal he had come to lock down inside of him scratching at his cage dying to be released, a feeling he hadn't felt since he had returned from the island.

"Guys, shut up! We might've found something!" Tommy exclaimed as he burst into the room with Sara, Roy and Thea hot on his heels with a determined look on his face.

"We just received a coded message that we believe may be Morse code but the thing is that it's from somewhere on the other side of the world. Take a wild guess as to where"

"Off the coast of Australia or to be more specific in the Indian sea" Roy answered, not bearing to stand the tension of the several other faces staring him down.

"Ollie, we think it may be Felicity but I'm not sure we actually knows Morse code since you only truly learn about it fully in the army or the military so there's a potential that she's not alone out there" Sara spoke as she walked towards Oliver, who looked as if he was about to receive the answers to the universe.

"She's alive" he breathed before Lance stepped in.

"Alright now that we finally have a location, some real evidence to go on, we can send out search boats to that area from different PD's around the country. I'm leading a group out on one of those search boats and I'm guessing I'm not alone in this either, correct?"

"As if you'd have to ask. Myself, Digg, Roy, Sara and you Lance will set out on one of the search boats. Thea you, Tommy, mum, Walter (who had delightedly taken position of CEO of QC for the couple months had sent out as much help as he could with the limited resources at his disposal, also meaning search parties in different countries along with the PD's as well) and Laurel all stay here and take care of things on this end" Oliver finally began to find his groove again, knowing even this scrap had the potential to lead him straight to Felicity.

"You're right, the media will be having a field day with all of this going on, especially now that Walter's taken charge of Oliver's position as CEO" Thea thought aloud for the rest of the group as they began to divert themselves to their tasks at hand. "Ollie…I'm not just asking for you to be careful, I'm _telling _you to bring Felicity back home to us…just, make sure you all come home as well" the unspoken words lingered in the air around them made Oliver stride over to his sister and hug her like he had when he had originally returned home after the island.

"I promise you…I'm going to bring her home and the rest of us along with her, and once I do…I'm never going to be letting her go again" he whispered into her hair as she buried her face in the crook of his neck then did the same with Roy, them sharing a passionate kiss before leaving for the Queen Jet.

* * *

><p>"Ollie…I contacted Nyssa and she's agreed to help, but she's not going to be including the League so I'm not going to have to go back there again. However, once this is finished we're going to be leaving together, off radar so we can be together somewhere safe" Sara said in low key to hide it from her father.<p>

"Well I hope you both can finally find the happiness you very much deserve, for you certainly have earned it for everything you have done for me. I wish you luck"

"As do I for you and Felicity, Ollie you have to understand that true love is very much rare in the world and you and Felicity are born for each other so stop pushing her away because it hurts you both more than it would do if you were together as a couple. Don't make the same mistakes Nyssa and myself made for all these years, _be with her_ and don't let your fear control your lives" she said as she took Oliver's hands up in her own.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on letting her go the moment she's safely returned to my arms again"

"I am glad then but Ollie…if you hurt that woman, I _will _hurt you and I'm definitely sure Nyssa will feel the same along with practically everyone else" turning a very serious face on him, Oliver smiled at just how protective everyone had become over the person who had only began as somebody to turn to for help. Now look at how important Felicity was to them all, the soft spot for all vigilantes that crossed her path.

"I don't intend to, if I do I would gladly shoot myself with my own arrows"

"Well at least you've learnt _something _through you _many _mistakes" they both laughed at that as Roy, Digg and Lance joined them also joining in on the laughter.

* * *

><p>Sticking close to the rest of the group, Felicity and Rochelle stayed tucked in behind Jason and Chad leading the group.<p>

"Do you really think that Morse code thing worked?" Rochelle asked, nerves obviously eating at her, as her hand glided across her definitely showing belly.

Everyone insisted that she stay behind at the cave with somebody but she had refused to be the one to be left behind while everybody else had to risk their lives, the guilty conscience just wouldn't stop eating at her. It was around two weeks until her due date and already the guys were betting on which sex it would be. Felicity however, was content for all signs of a happy and healthy baby as was Rochelle.

Over the past few months, things hadn't gone as according to plan as they would've liked, especially due to the fact that they had originally begun as twenty two survivors but now that number had been knocked down to only thirteen- well fourteen with the baby's birth.

Some of them had fallen down a ravine when searching a local series of caves and hadn't seen the giant hole in the ground- sounds weird when you say it aloud instead of in your head. While the others had just died of either dehydration, random animal attacks or just severe mistakes that resulted in their lives being ended.

It had taken Felicity a couple days to get used to the significantly smaller group now and it certainly didn't help things that she had grown to like some of the people that had sadly died.

When Felicity had been out walking once everything had quietened down and had stumbled upon a sort of private beach that looked to be an image cut out of a paradise magazine. Overnight she had begun building graves for all of the deceased that had died on the island, feeling the need to mark their survival somehow, and had ultimately led to Jason setting off to search for her since she hadn't actually thought about what would happen if anybody had woken and seen that she wasn't there. Witnessing what she had been doing, he immediately lent her a hand before paying their respects and leaving to return to the cave.

Jason had basically become like another brother to Felicity over the months, she could see why Digg had favoured him so much whilst in the army. He was a good face to have around, even if the days were stained with darkness.

So here they were, walking through the forest once again, making the daily trip to the river about ten or so minutes through the trees to collect their supplies of water for the days ahead.

If she had been paying more attention maybe she would've seen it more clearly but it was too late before one of them triggered the trap.

Rochelle had triggered an old hunting trap that people had used once upon a time when they had inhabited the island, leaving behind all their traps and shelters- she had stumbled upon one of their shelters when she had been forced away from the group by an intense storm and had to stay the night in an old base underground probably designed for this sort of thing.

"TRAP!" Felicity exclaimed as loudly as she could when her eyes had caught the abrupt movement of an arrow that had been shot from one of the tree trunks, pushing Rochelle out of the line of fire as quickly as she could but unfortunately hadn't been that concerned about watching her footing.

Pain suddenly went coursing through her left leg as a pinching sensation devoured her upper thigh.

"Felicity!" Jason called out, rushing to her side as she went crashing into the earth beneath her footing as it faltered.

"Get her away from there!" Chad called out, the other men and women half carrying her to safety.

"My ankle" she gasped out, the pain radiated through her entire body.

"You've dislocated it…and the arrow's hit you in the thigh, thank God it's not poisoned otherwise this would become even more difficult"

"Felicity, why…you could've…" Rochelle began sobbing as she lowered Felicity's head into her lap.

"Have to keep my little buddy safe and I promised you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you…I keep my promises" clutching hold of Jason's offered hand, Felicity centred herself as her fingers brushed across his pulse point, matching her own to his.

"We've got to take her back, it's a three minute walk from here, she should be fine until then" Chad offered as he took a position at her right side and Jason on her left, cradling her injured thigh and ankle with care as they quickened their pace as much as possible without injuring her further.

* * *

><p>Working as a team, Rochelle provided Felicity with a pillow and a damp cloth to her sweating forehead as Jason and Chad took care of her injuries.<p>

In the end, Jason made a makeshift splint for her leg, keeping the entire thing straight from below the kneecap as he wrapped a discarded shirt round her thigh.

* * *

><p>"You know I think I may keep this arrow, maybe I can make it into a necklace" Felicity thought aloud, along with accidentally voicing that her entire leg was beyond numb so she was unable to feel the pain.<p>

"That's your body's way of healing itself so it's administering your own pain medication for you, numbing the pain to make it bearable" Jason commented as he changed the bandage on her leg.

"Still, I'm making that necklace. It'll be like a souvenir, a souvenir from when I saved Elle and her baby" seemingly quite pleased with herself, Felicity began to drift off with her head resting against Jason's rolled up jacket and his gentle hands on her thigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jesus Christ it's been like a month since I last updated this story, sorry guys I've been quite busy in this past month so apologies for not updating but I'll try and upload a chapter a day like I promised so without further ado, hope you enjoy. **

**As always, leave a review and tell me your thoughts, you know they're always welcome. **

**Thanks and enjoy x**

"Thank God I'm not seasick, otherwise this would make for quite the adventure" Roy noted as they all gathered downstairs.

"I know the feeling" Sara shot him a knowing grin before refocusing. "So we passed the actual wreckage of the plane and we know that there may be a chance that they survived on one of the damaged parts of the plane either the wing, tail or maybe a section of the body"

They had been aboard with the majority of the police department of the nearby police station, the search boat for a little over a couple days now and all the time, Sara had mostly found Oliver at the front of the ship staring off into the seas like a haunted memory plagued him. All the times she had asked if he was alright, he had always replied the same but she knew him better than that, his eyes gave him away. He was thinking of her and desperately wanted her back safely.

Her father had been worried about her and Oliver coming aboard the boat but what could he say to stop them? Felicity was their friend too but the one thing only team members knew was the fact that Felicity was the heart of the team and without her, they would slowly fall apart.

* * *

><p>"OW! Liz…argh…I think, it's time"<p>

Rochelle had been harshly woken to a pain in her lower abdomen as the feeling of liquid trickled down her leg, instantly telling her that her water had broken and the labour was beginning to commence.

Waking Felicity, who had always slept beside her in case she needed something in the middle of the night, the pair of them had begun preparations for the actual birth while Felicity woke up the rest of the group in the process, kicking everybody into gear.

Using multiple of the discarded shirts and clothing from the suitcases that had also fortunately washed ashore the island to settle Rochelle down as the contractions began to grow closer together, Felicity took up her position by Rochelle's head taking the brunt of the pain on her chin by allowing her to use her hand as an anchor, not that she minded at all.

"ARGH, THAT…FREAKING HURT!" her cries began to increase in volume, ricocheted off of the walls and causing an echo.

"Breathe Elle, breathe, and just breathe. You're doing great, it'll be over soon. Think of how ecstatic Mason will be when he holds your child in his arms when you return to him. Now breathe, and begin pushing" glancing repeatedly down to see how the birth was going along, Felicity could already see the head poking out.

"Here they come! Keep pushing Elle, don't stop!" one of the remaining female survivors cheered as she and another assisted Rochelle's baby in exiting the womb.

"Chad there's movement in the trees" Mike called out, the rest of the soldiers taking their posts up at the entrance of the cave. "Dammit, stay here and keep them safe, men on me" Mike commanded the others, moving into the forest to face the oncoming potential threats face-on.

* * *

><p>"Liz, ARGH…I can't do this" Rochelle cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks.<p>

"Don't talk like that you're on of the strongest people here. Not everybody can survive a plane crash but to survive it whilst _pregnant_ and keep the baby is definitely something in itself. So stop talking like that and deliver your child so we can finally meet the little monkey. It's just me and you alright…just focus you and me. Remember, push and breathe" making sure to keep Elle's focus on her gaze, Felicity allowed her to match her breathing to her own, giving her something to centre herself on like she had done with Jason's heartbeat.

Sure enough, a couple minutes later the sounds of Rochelle's grunts of effort as she pushed through the remaining distance mixed with the angelic sound of little cry, commanding the attention of everybody inside the cave.

"She's beautiful" Elle remarked as Felicity carefully wrapped the little body in an old navy blue sweatshirt and passed her to her mother's arms, all the while being wary of her leg. "My beautiful baby girl" tears tracked down her face as she stared down at the little bundle of joy she had managed to carry at all odds through her survival of a plane crash, with many thanks to Felicity who in the space of the several months had become like a sister to her. "I'm going to call you Zoe Felicity Jones" the name earning a huff of laughter from Felicity at her side, as she shifted slightly to compliment her ever healing leg.

"Zoe, after Mason's little sister let me guess" Felicity smiled, knowing the story behind the name since she had been the one to help decide over multiple ones.

Mason's little sister had unfortunately passed away at a young age because of a diagnosis of cancer inherited by her grandmother.

"He always spoke of naming his future daughter after his sister and it just seems like the best name for her really"

"She's beautiful Elle, congratulations" tears silently tracked down her face as she smiled down at the new mother.

"Thank you Liz, thank you so much…thank you" she cried as she brought her baby closer to her chest to give her the first taste of life.

"They're back" Jason announced from his central position at the mouth of the cave. Neither woman had acknowledged Jason's presence since the group of soldiers had left.

As the men slowly returned to their original positions, they began cooing over Zoey as Chad entered the cave with a look of almost relief shining in his eyes.

"Chad, what is it?"

"We're not alone" he smiled at both their confusion.

Seconds after various other men piled into the cave with rushed steps, causing Jason to drag Felicity behind him and stand protectively in front of her as the strange men stopped behind Chad as they seemingly began to take the entire scene before them in.

"Who are they?" Jason growled out as one of them began towards Felicity.

"The rescue team, they're here to take us all home"

"Home, we're going home Elle! You're going home!" Felicity exclaimed as she began half limping over to Rochelle lying with her bundle of joy in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the last chapter of this story, I hoped you lot have enjoyed reading this. **

**As always, leave a review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Thanks and enjoy x**

As Jason carried Felicity through the forest towards the search boat, she took the opportunity to lay her head against his shoulder.

No matter how tired she'd been through the past few months she had always found a way to push herself on past her limit and honestly it had begun to take effect on her.

"Hey, try your best to stay awake for me alright. I truly do not want to face this Queen guy by myself, who knows what he could try" getting a laugh from Felicity, Jason brought her closer to his chest so that she could rest her head more in the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry, he won't try anything. Digg's with him" she murmured into his shoulder as all the tension faded from her body, her leg still throbbing from the pain from the previous week, courtesy of the trap they had stumbled across- literally.

The second Jason stepped foot on the beach, Felicity's gaze automatically zoned in on the broad figure of Oliver pacing back and forth by the boat, his hands running through his hair.

Taking the opportunity to look him over, his longer hair and begins of a beard would've knocked her on her arse if Jason wasn't currently holding her.

She definitely knew when he acknowledged her by the way he all but roared her name and stumbled where he stood before rushing to her side, instantly taking her from Jason's arms and holding her so tightly to his chest as he sobbed into her neck, his arms tight around her as if he was afraid the second he released her she would disappear from his embrace.

"Careful of her leg, it's still sore" Jason cautioned as Digg approached him, embracing him in a bear hug.

"Thank you Jason, I owe you more than you'd know"

"I think I already do Digg. Consider this my way of repaying you for everything you did for me back in Afghan"

"Jason this goes above and beyond. To Oliver, Felicity is his everything, there's no doubt about it. Without her, he'd just be a complete wreck"

"You know over the past six months, Felicity's really proved just how strong a person she is. Amongst the survivors, Rochelle was three months pregnant when we all survived that crash, we floated on one of the plane wings before landing here and all the time Felicity had been such a comfort to her. Last week we were all trekking through the forest to collect water when she stumbled on an old hunting trap that had been set up. She saved Rochelle from any potential injury, even though she dislocated her ankle and took an arrow to the thigh"

"Well what can I say, she's one remarkable woman"

"Now that's an understatement, I don't think I've ever met somebody like her in my entire life Digg. That Queen guy should consider himself lucky to have her"

"Now _that's _an understatement" Digg chuckled as he turned his gaze upon the rest of his team, who had surrounded Felicity, thanking their lucky stars she was still alive.

As Oliver carried her to the search boat, Roy wrapped one of the blankets around her figure while Digg and Jason redressed her still present wounds that only caused Oliver to tug her further into him when she turned her head over Oliver's shoulder but made sure to keep her lower half relaxed.

"Nice work with the Morse code by the way" Sara whispered to the blonde in Oliver's lap, clutching one of her hands in her own.

"I was just the one that sent the message, Jason and Chad were the ones who did the Morse code" Felicity murmured, the weariness beginning to wire her body down.

"You had us all worried sweetheart" Lance told her as he tucked the blanket around her more.

All of the survivors had huddled themselves up as the PD shared out the blankets, just like they'd done back in the cave. Joining Rochelle and little Zoey, Felicity cuddled deeper into the woman who returned the gesture, Oliver soon taking the space to the side of her.

* * *

><p>"Felicity, will you stop arguing with me?" Oliver cried in frustration. For the past several hours since she had originally awoken he'd been attempting to persuade her to spend the next few months with him in the mansion while she healed from her injuries but like she had always done, she'd refused.<p>

"No! I don't need someone breathing down my neck every second of the day!" she responded, anger crashing off her in waves. "Besides, I can take care of myself perfectly fine and if anything happens, I've got my phone. So why are you trying to persuade me into a 24/7 babysitting recovery session?"

"Because I just got you back from all of this! Six months I thought I lost you when that plane went down and I received that phone call and I just _can't _let you out of my sight!" as if he'd just been fighting a battle, Oliver dropped to his knees in front of her couch where he had laid her out when she had persisted to return home.

"Oliver, I understand all of this but don't you think I need time just to myself to think about all of this? You're not the only person that was affected by the whole adventure you know"

"I know and I honestly do get that but please Felicity, let me take care of you" kneeling in front of her current position, Oliver clutched hold of her hands, not really caring if he was on his knees begging her.

"Why is this so important to you? What about your family?" Felicity frowned down at him.

"They all want you to stay at the mansion as well"

"What?"

"Felicity…can you just let me do this? Please?"

"What about the media though? They're most likely going to explode with insinuations about us both"

"Let me deal with them"

"…I'm not entirely sure….however, if this really means that much to you. But only on one condition, if anybody starts going out of their way to take care of me or if I feel at all uncomfortable or too coddled then I'm out and coming back here"

"Thank you"

"Yeah, sure" muttering 'like I have a choice' under her breath, thankfully Oliver not hearing the last part as he moved to situate himself beneath her head while shifting the several pillows beneath her ankle.

* * *

><p>So here she was, in the Queen living room sitting on a couch with Oliver's head nestled on her right thigh and his arm wrapped around her leg, keeping himself fused against her as much as he could, while talking with Moira and Thea.<p>

"We're so glad you agreed to join us here dear"

"Not really like I had much of a choice" she sent a pointed look in the direction of a sleeping Queen on her lap, getting a giggle out of both Thea and Moira.

"I don't think he would've had it another way, especially after everything he did to find you when you were out there on that island"

"Everything he did? What exactly happened when I was absent?" she frowned at the older woman as she sipped at her coffee while her right hand rested upon Oliver's shoulder.

"He completely lost it when we heard about the crash from Lance and went crazy in ways of trying to find you"

"To be entirely honest, I feel kind of bad for putting him through all of this" the guilt began piling on top of her just from the thought of Oliver going through such a dark patch because of _her_.

"It's not your fault Liz, these things just happen on their own, none of it is your fault" Thea chimed in, seating herself on the free side of the blonde that wasn't currently taken up by her older brother.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen him so content since his own experience on that damn island" Moira spoke gentle words as she watched her son's sleeping form.

Felicity's fingers silently trailed through his short strands of hair, making Oliver bury himself further against body.

"Felicity has always had that way with him since day one, you know you're the first person he genuinely smiled with, none of that fake crap he'd tried to pull" Thea huffed out as she also leant up against Felicity, making her ultimately feel like a pillow between the two Queen siblings.

"Glad to be making myself of use" gesturing to the fact of being a pillow for the two of them.

"Oh now that you're just going to have to get used to dear, from my own experience the male Queens can be quite…persistent when it comes to the women in their life, they're quite protective as well as you've probably found" Moira smiled an actually genuine smile.

* * *

><p>Looking back on the moment, Felicity thought about how Moira had gazed upon the three of them with such love and contentment, covering them all in a double duvet they kept as a spare in case it was needed and in this case, it definitely was.<p>

* * *

><p>The following year held a few more surprises. Felicity had received a phone call that consisted mostly of squealing as she managed to get the gist. Rochelle and Mason were engaged and she wanted Felicity as her maid of honour.<p>

So travelling to Virginia for the wedding Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Lyla, Thea, Roy, Tommy and Laurel all headed up state. The second the two women spotted each other, there was _a lot _of giggling and a couple tears as well. Even Jason had been invited to the wedding, gladly engaging Felicity in a strong hug when she came across him and his pregnant girlfriend. She couldn't have been happier for him, even Oliver shook his hand in congratulation (he was too macho for a hug apparently).

The wedding itself was beyond beautiful as Felicity held onto not-so-little Zoey, who was now almost two years old now and more than happy to be sitting on her lap.

All thirteen of them that had survived their crash and island experience embraced each other in a massive hug as they celebrated in honour of those of who that wasn't currently with them, taking their photo with one another so each and every one of them could remember that they had survived the near impossible.

Felicity and Oliver took each other up in their arms and glided across the dance floor to the music of a slow song, their love for each other had been present for so long and after what felt like an eternity they had both given into the other and began a relationship.

In the end, everybody was content and honestly Felicity wouldn't change it for the world.

Besides who knows, maybe the future holds more surprises for everyone. Oliver thought as the weight of a certain object pressed against his leg, reminding him of a promise he'd more than gladly give to Felicity.

The promise of a life-long love full of happiness.


End file.
